NAIF
by Shaby-chan
Summary: "Kenaifannya mungkin tak cukup untuk membuatnya terperdaya oleh America dan Australia. Tapi mungkin cukup agar dia terperdaya olehku, aru." Rated M untuk problema politik RL dan bait(?)


**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Warning: mengandung problema politik RL, bait, isu nasional, OC-yang-dikasih-jenis-kelaminnya-apa-terserah! OOC (maybe), dll.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

* * *

 **N.A.I.F**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang kerjanya, China sedang membaca data mengenai cadangan valuta asing miliknya.

 _3 triliun dollar_

"Uangku saat ini sedang banyak, aru. Dengan ini aku dengan mudah menanamkan modal dan berinvestasi ke banyak negara sekaligus menjual barang-barang(KW)-ku, aru."

Dia melakukan ini bukan karena untuk mengangkat perekonomian mereka, melainkan untuk menguasai sumber daya alam mereka, sekaligus mewujudkan ambisinya.

Yaitu, **Proyek Jalur Sutra yang akan menembus Eropa** dan **Jalur Sutra Maritim**. Hegemoni yang akan membuatnya menguasai perekonomian dunia menggantikan America.

Untuk itu, dia perlu menguasai titik-titik strategis di wilayah bakal jalur sutranya, agar rencananya berjalan mulus.

Sri Lanka sudah berhasil jatuh ke tangannya. Pembangunan bandaranya yang gagal total dan menjadi bandara tersepi di dunia, membuatnya menanggung hutang yang sangat besar. Akhirnya dia terpaksa mengizinkan 2 kapal selam China keluar-masuk dengan bebas di pelabuhannya dan memberikan penguasaan atas beberapa proyek di Sri Lanka.

Zimbabwe juga. Dia dengan baik hati menghapus sebagian utangnya dengan syrat diberlakukannya mata uaang yuan menggantikan dollar zimbabwe yang nilainya telah kelewat jatuh.

Tak ketinggalan salah satu negara ASEAN, Cambodia. Hutang miliknya senilai 90 juta dolar dia hapus, ditukar dengan dukungan Cambodia padanya dalam sengketa Laut China Selatan.

Dan salah satu target selanjutnya…

Indonesia, negara dengan sumber daya melimpah dan salah satu titik utama Jalur Sutra Maritim. Jika ia berhasil mendapat dukungannya dalam sengketa Laut China Selatan, maka posisinya di Laut China Selatan akan semakin kuuat.

Proyek kereta cepat dan reklamasi teluk Jakarta sudah menjadi langkah awal. Namun sepertinya rencananya kali ini tidak akan berjalan semulus yang ia kira.

Tampaknya ada yang telah membaca pergerakannya dan menyebar isu _"TKA China legal dan Illegal menyerbu menggantikan pribumi", "Kebangkitan PKI", "Antek Asing dan Aseng", "Penjajahan model baru", "Penjajah ekonomi", "Berjaya pribumi"_ , dan lain sebagainya yang sangat merepotkan, sampai membuat salah satu pion penting yang berada di Jakarta goyah. Beruntung lobi para "9 Naga" masih sangat kuat sehingga isu itu dianggap angina lalu oleh sebagian orang.

"Kenaifannya mungkin tak cukup untuk membuatnya terperdaya oleh America dan Australia. Tapi mungkin cukup agar dia terperdaya olehku, aru. Dan lagi, repuasiku di matanya belum sekotor America dengan Freepot-nya atau Australia dengan konflik Timor Leste dan OPM. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aru."

China berdiri, memandang peta rancangan Jalur Sutra Maritim. Sebuah senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya saat m jarinya menelusuri gambar gugusan pulau di antara benua Asia dan Australia.

" _You're Next,_ aru…"

.

.

.

* * *

Indonesia merebahkan diri ke kasurnya. Merasa sangat lelah atas tugasnya hari ini.

Harga pokok semakin naik. Bahkan harga cabai sudah menembus harga 150 ribu per-kilonya. Subsidi BBM dan Listrik yang dicabut semakin membuat rakyatnya resah. Hutangnya bertambah secara fantastis dibanding saat kepepimpinan bos-nya sebelumnya.

Bos-nya mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Kenaikan harga pokok akibat cuaca buruk, subsidi dicabut akibat tidak tepat sasaran, dan dana dari hutang akan digunakan untuk pembangunan infrastruktur yang akan menambah dana untuk membayar hutang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Meski ia tahu kata-kata itu di buat untuk menenangkannya, tetap saja di sudut hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

Entah kenapa, pembicaraannya dengan Japan waktu pertemuan Bos Japan dengan Bos-nya sewaktu IJMF, melintas di benaknya.

 **Flashback**

" _Indonesia-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Japan saat_ break _di pertemuan IJMF, "Ini mengenai kedekatanmu dengan China-nii."_

 _Indonesia yang baru saja bicara dengan bosnya menatap Japan dengan campuran heran dan bingung._

" _Japan…" ucap Indonesia, "Kau tidak cemburu kan?"_

" _IN-DO-NE-SHI-A-SAN! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!" seru Japan dengan sedikit blushing(?)._

" _Aku serius soal cemburunya…" kata Indonesia sambIl tersenyum jahil, "Kau mengatakan hal itu karena kecewa bosku tidak memilihmu dalam proyek kereta cepat, bukan?"_

"… _."_

" _Eh… Y-yang barusan hanya bercanda kok! Hahaha…" kata Indonesia cepat-cepat saat melihat ekspresi tidak suka di wajah Japan._

 _Japan berdehem sejenak lalu berkata, "Aku menanyakan hal ini karena heran dengan jalan pikiranmu, Indonesia-san. Kenapa kau memilih meminjam dana dari China dengan bunga 2%, daripada denganku yang hanya 0,1%? Kau pasti tahu bunganya akan makin memperbesar hutangmu yang sebelumnya. Dan lagi proyek itu sebagian besar akan menggunakan tenaga kerja dari negaranya sendiri, yang tentunya isu itu sangat sensitif bagi rakyatmu…"_

 _Indonesia sempat terdiam, lalu berkata, "Soal dana, itu keputusan bosku. Lagipula aku pasti melunasinya kok. Lalu soal TKA China mungkin rakyatku yang terlalu sensitif. Padahal TKA China tidak hanya di negaraku saja, tapi kenapa yang ribut hanya tempatku ya?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil._

 _Japan tampak ingin bicara, namun sepertinya niatnya ia urungkan._

" _Naif…"_

" _Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan, Japan?"_

" _B-bukan apa-apa!" seru Japan terburu-buru. Dia (kembali) berdehem lalu berkata,_

" _Baiklah Indonesia-san. Aku tak mempermasalahkan keputusanmu tentang hal itu. Toh hal itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan perteuan ini. Tapi saranku, berhati-hatilah saat berhubungan dengan China-nii…"ujar Japan,_

" _Sensitivitas wargamu atas ideologi komunis –yang dianut China- dan maraknya TKA China yang datang bisa menyulut kemarahan. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati, kerusuhan anti-china bisa meledak dan menghantam wargamu yang keturunan china. Atau yang lebih buruk dari itu… tragedi akibat krisis moneter tahun 1998 bisa terulang kembali…."_

 **Flashback end.**

 _._

Indonesia memejamkan matanya.

Dia adalah Indonesia. Dia harus menerima dan menjaga keragaman agama, suku, dan ras yang hidup di tanahnya.

Semenjak pernyataan salah satu calon bos Jakarta di Kepulauan Seribu, situasi politik semakin gaduh dan panas. Hujatan, celaan, dan hoax menyebar ke mana-mana. Padahal ini hanya pemilihan bos Jakarta, tapi yang rusuh seluruh orang di Indonesia. Mungkin karena menjadi bos Jakarta merupakan batu loncatan dalam menjadi bosnya. Berarti jika salah memilih dan orang yang dipilih menjadi bos barunya, dampaknya bisa menyebar ke mana-mana.

Entahlah, kini dia hanya bisa menyerahkan masalah ini pada rakyat Jakarta dan penegak hukum. Mau kerusuhan ini dipadamkan atau di buat makin berkobar, itu pilihan mereka.

Dia mengerti perasaan orang-orang islam. Sebagai negara dengan jumlah muslim terbesar di dunia, mereka berperan besar dalam kemerdekaannya. Pertempuran Surabaya yang mengangkat namanya karena mengalahkan sekutu setelah perang dunia kedua, sebagian pasukannya merupakan ulama dan para santri. Dia ingat betul suara takbir bergema berkali-kali dalam pidato Bung Tomo dan pasukan Surabaya. Bukankah karena itu sebagian pasukan India yang beragama islam membelot dan berbalik melawan pasukan England?

Beruntung konflik saat ini hanya terbatas pada debat kusir, demonstrasi, dan kalaupun bentrok pun, tidak menyebar terlalu jauh. Sejauh ini rakyatnya yang muslim masih mempertahankan islam sebagai "agama damai" dan kebencian mereka hanya terbatas akibat pernyataan salah satu calon bos Jakarta. Toleransi mereka masih terlihat di aksi 112, di mana massa aksi dengan baik hati mengawal rombongan pengantin yang akan menikah di Gereja Katedral.

Tapi dia juga harus waspada. Kegaduhan saat ini terlihat seperti bom waktu. Jika tak segera di atasi, mungkin perkataan Japan mengenai terulangnya tragedy 1998 akan benar-benar terjadi. Atau yang lebih buruk….

.

Dia… bernasib sama dengan Syria…

Hancur karena konflik internal, dan negara-negara kuat mengintervensi konflik tersebut dan memanfaatkannya untuk mengeruk kekayaan alamnya tanpa sisa.

"Jangan sampai terjadi, Ya Tuhan…"

Pemilihan bos Jakarta tinggal menunggu waktu. Tampaknya kegaduhan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai…

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Eh… aku gak bakal masuk penjara kan nulis kayak ginian? *dijitak Polri***

 **mulanya sih fic ini harusnya dipublish sebelum pilkada, tapi apa daya tugas numpuk, jadi baru selesai sekarang T_T**

 **Sebagian besar fakta di atas di ambil dari internet, artikel berita, tulisan opini di timeline facebook, sedikit opini author, dll. Pasti udah tau semua kan?**

 **Hehe… biasanya yang jadi tokoh antagonis di fanfic FHI kek gini si America atau Malaysia. Berhubung itu sudah terlalu mainstream, say hello to bejat! China XD. Secara teknis kamu bisa bejat dalam hal ekonomi kan? *padahal situ fans China***

 **Kenapa Japan? Karena dia tokoh favorit sa–BUKAAAAAANNN! BUKAN! Sewibu-wibunya author, saya juga tahu dia masuk list 'Antek Asing dan Aseng'! Author ngambil latar IJMF (Indonesian-Japan Maritime Forum) karena pernah liat artikel salah satu peneliti Jepang tentang hal ini…. :D**

 **Soal konflik di atas, bagaimana menurut kalian? Terserah aja.**

 **Buat yang nunggu fanficku yang lain, mohon bersabar ya T_T jadwal sekolah padat banget… nulis ini aja harus dibayar dengan ngerjain tugas lain yang DL-nya besok secara SKS…**

 **Thanks berat udah baca sampai akhir. Saran, kritik, bahkan lemparan sandal jepit diterima!**

 **And the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
